


Visually Impaired

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Blind Character, Blind Logan Sanders, Blindness, Fanfiction, Isabel's Books, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: After Logan went blind when he was fourteen he never thought he would be considered normal again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Kudos: 51





	Visually Impaired

It was the first day of a new school year and Logan stood at his locker grabbing the things he would need before class, all around him his fellow students were walking past trying to get to their own classes. As they passed him Logan didn’t miss the whispers about him. Logan was already what his classmates dubbed as a nerd and it didn’t help that he was blind. 

Now Logan was positive that he would be bullied at school if he didn’t have his disability after all, no one wanted to get caught bullying the blind kid. Of course this meant that no one wanted to be friends with him too. Not that Logan minded, he didn’t need or want some student to pity him and try and be friends with him. Besides, he was fine on his own. 

Logan ran his fingers over the spines of his book, feeling the braille on them and placed the correct books into his bag. He swung his bag unto his back. His cane had been folded up and was hanging from his wrist by a small strap, he unfolded it and used it to help get to his first class. 

After getting to class with minor trouble Logan sat down at a random desk and pulled out his phone so he could record what the teacher said. The school should have been emailed about his accommodations so they should be too upset about him having his phone out. 

\-----

Patton walked into class and began to look for a seat. None of his friends were in this class but that was okay! It gave him the opportunity to make new friends. Looking around he saw a boy about his age sitting at a desk, no one was in the desks near by him which Patton thought was strange. Even so Patton walked on over and stood in front of the boy. 

“Hi!” He said cheerfully. The boy jumped slightly, looking started, his eyes rose so he was looking right at Patton but he could immediately tell that the other teen wasn’t seeing him. Looking into his eyes Patton could see that they looked glazed over and a little bit foggy. He’s blind! Patton suddenly realized. Still he smiled wide at the teen. 

“Is the seat next to you taken?” He asked. 

“If no one is sitting there than no.” The boy said. So Patton sat down at the desk next to him. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Logan.”

“Nice to meet you Logan. I’m Patton!” 

\------

When lunch rolled around Logan sat at his usual table, by himself, and listened to his audiobook while he ate. He was currently reading (or listing) _‘Murder on the Orient Express’_ by _Agatha Christie._ Agatha Christie was one of his favorite authors and loved to try and solve the mystery before the end of the book. Logan munched on his sandwich when he felt someone tap his shoulder. 

Logan paused his book and pulled out one ear bud. “Yes?”

“Hey Kiddo!” It was Patton “do you mind if me and my friends sit with you.” 

“The table is empty besides myself. There is room if you want to sit here.” Logan stated before he put his ear bud back in. 

He was just about to start playing his book again when someone said “wow, rude much? Can’t even bother to look at us!” Logan rolled his eyes but he was used to this by now. He started listening to his book again as the other people sat down. 

\------

It had been several weeks since Patton and his friends started sitting with Logan at lunch. Over time Logan started listening to his book less and soon got to know the rest of the group. 

First there was Virgil, he was apparently an emo kid who made darker jokes and introduced Logan to emo bands such as My Chemical Romance and Panic! At The Disco. Next there was Roman (the guy who insulted Logan that first day) when he found out Logan was blind he apologised for what he said. The two ended up having a good relationship built on insults and petty bickering. 

Then there was Roman’s twin, Remus. He liked gory and dark topics and was always asking Logan if he had ‘super senses.’ Janus was interesting but Logan got along with him well, the two would often study together and talk about psychology. And (of course) there was Patton. The two got along very well, yes he was childish at times but was always trying to help Logan when he could. He also made sure that the others in the group didn’t bully him. 

For the first time since he had lost his vision Logan finally felt like he was normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, I've been super busy with college. Hopefully I can start to post one-shots more. 
> 
> This fic isn't my best work and I'm sorry for that but I really wanted to get something out for all of you so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos, Subscribe to the series, and comment!
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!  
> -Isabel


End file.
